


Mischievous Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Love, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a couple of months after the battle of New York and all is well. Odin has assisted Shield so that the general public is not aware of any of the events and believe a earthquake had hit the city. Loki returns to earth to learn the errors of his ways and he mets the unique Cornelia who isnt all she seems. </p><p>Wont include Thor 2, maybe a few events but not the major plot line. I obviously dont own marvel or I wouldn't be writing this no offence, neither do I own any of the characters expect my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pocket of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So Iv been trying to write this for ages and finally I am happy with this introduction, Il try to update weekly but you may have to be patient! Please leave a comment or kudos or any love if enjoyed and I apologise in advance for my spelling!

**Chapter 1 ; Sunshine**

 

Iv got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine, Iv got a love and hes… “DONT PATRONIZE ME WITH YOUR LOVE LIFE ALARM CLOCK” I yelled as I threw that torture device at the wall, acting surprised as it smashed into pieces. New day new alarm clock I like to say.Banging my head on the low beam like always I “purposely” fell off the bed. Really I still dont get why I dont just move the bed? Nah Im lazy. “Wow blankets, I know Im hot but personal space dudes” I laughed untangling myself from the dark purple blanket which had managed to tie itself around me like a cocoon on a caterpillar. What can I say Im so attractive blankets are being to be around me! Sighing I glanced around me room or to others the attic.The floor is a dark wooden one which matched the dark furniture. Ice blue walls shined with the light that flooded in from the skylight.Pretty sweet if you ask me, even an en suite!

After my day dreams I ran to the shower and washed, which I aint going into detail my dirty… wait who am I talking to? oh well welcome to the family! My names Cornelia and Im 22. I have ginger curly hair with sea green dip dyed ends, turquoise eyes (there's some debate on whether blue or green). Then I like any normal person checked if narnia had snuck into my wardrobe last night, still no, I grabbed my clothes. My outfit consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, a long sleeve blue top and a black waist coat. With my hair in a plait I head out the trap door and down the stairs to the kitchen, where i made pancakes for me and the girls for breakfast.

“Morning” Jane yawned grabbing her plate before sitting down at the breakfast bar. “Any noise from the others?” “Nah but they normally wake up later on” I replied munching on my pancakes.

“FOR BLOODY HELLS SAKE!” A loud voice shouted. “Looks like Annabeth's awake” Annabel laughed whilst she sat down.

Annabeth and Annabel were twin sisters but their personalities couldn't be more different. Both are shield agents, Annabel working with computer programming and the scientists (including the ones which had look after the tesseract) whilst Annabeth was a field agent. Annabel is shy and polite whereas Annabeth is loud and swears a lot, and I mean a lot. The sisters both have blonde hair and blue eyes. “Bloody hell Bella no fucking shit” Annabeth grumbled sitting down followed by a half asleep Darcy. Later on after eating we all prepared for work.

Yeah Janes a physicist, and the twins are shield agents but we all still worked. If not me and Darcy get so bored plus we all love actually working and meeting normal people. Also it gets Jane off our backs. Thats all lies (they're not even square)

In actual fact our “work” is with shield. The twins are agents doing like top secret wibbly wobbly timey wimey answer me or Il shoot yeah kind of spy stuff, Darcy now helps with Captain Spandexs and his yah know, being frozen in ice for how many years thingie. Jane obviously helps with the smarticle particle stuff, mainly trying to set up a link between asgard and us to use if ever need to contact em, her way of phoning her boyfriend she hasn't seen in god knows how many months. And me? well you see I ain't partially human or nice so I chip in when I feel like it. Mostly just pull pranks on people and steal cookies.

“CORNY THE TAXIS HERE HURRY UP!” Darcy called as I ran to grab my phone and then to the taxi.

“Coming!”

“Bloody hell shes fucking coming! Cornys horny!” Annabeth laughed to which Darcy replied

“Well it would be bloody shes still got her v” as I jumped in the van like taxi.

Its true I am the only virgin, even Jane has had sex before me! But I dont want to throw my first time away until I meet someone I like, like. Yes we are heading to our top secret jobs in a taxi, but budget cuts man.

When we arrived at the private runway I was sure our taxi driver was going to have a seizure, we are that bad.

“Oh hi Bird brain!” I greeted our pilot of today, Agent Barton. “Please don't bloody piss him off today Corny, I want to get off this thing alive” Amazing spy wooh what a man hunter still afraid of flying Beth stated, drama queen.

The flight was tedious as always and as soon as we landed we fled like well people who don't like being contained in a air type small space for one.


	2. Chapter 2; Gungnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hi again , dont own marvel blah blah HOPE YOU LOVE

Chapter 2

My day didn't seem to end, and nothing was making time fly, and I tried everything well pretty much anything fun. I had hid all of the food in the canteen , painted all the walls with rainbows and unicorns ( Im serious it takes them ages to clean it ), helped Jane by criticising her work, hid captain spandex’s shield and yet I'm still bored

. tick.. tock…. tick Time you better move your slow ass hand right now, ..tock eh.

I give up this is well boring. Standing up from the computer chair I had been spinning in for the last 20 minutes I exited the little office room I had commandeered. “Hey Corny are you busy?” Bell asked looking a bit out of breath.

“No where am I going?” I replied standing next to the little blondie.

“Meeting room 2, theres an avengers meeting that Fury thought you will want to attend” As soon as the words left her mouth I ran to the destination. I swear if they used anymore grey on the walls here I would think I'm in an asylum.

Opening the door like a diva I announced my arrival with jazz hands, if in doubt muck about.

“Please take a seat” Fury said to well everyone because all of em were standing and arguing.

Well it wasnt anything I've done so I'm fine. The beginning of the meeting was just tedious, its a nice word tedious isn't it? I'm sure talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, oh I remember the first is talking to yourself the next is seeing hairs on the palm of your hands and the third…. looking for em!

So back to tedious, _teeeeedious_ **tedioous** it is a nice word but a not so nice meaning.

Something about the development of the Avengers tower which was that huge and in the words of Captain Spandex , huge ugly building in New York. They had fixed it up and so Tony decided to dedicate it to the Avengers. Which unfortunately I am a “member” of. That means I help when I can be bothered and don't do much of the paper work, so just like Tony!

Then something on the smarticle particles work on contacting Asgard. Really stuff I already knew, totally didn't ask Bella to hack into shield or anything, and don't really care about. Apparently Thor had came to visit Jane a couple of days ago but eh I don't care.

“And Cornelia, we are expecting a new visitor and the containor is still not fully fixed, would you mind giving us a hand?” Fury asked well sounded like he demanded but people don't demand me to do stuff so it was an ask.

The container was the hulks old room incase Banner went pysco and well after the battle of New York its a bit broken. I don't know what happened I was off Earth then but hey ho there yah go. Fixing and improving a prison for not so normal people? well its better than nothing, “Yeah sure”.

And know to figure out who this new prison is for.

Loki’s Pov

Hours had quickly turned into days, days into weeks, and months into hours, yet here I still am the glorious god of mischief reduced to a prisoner locked up like a discarded animal. But thats exactly what I am, discarded, unloved animal with a rage brewing like a storm waiting to be released. And when I do and I will, The nine realms will burn in the blood of my punishers, my “family”.

“I see you are still wandering lost in your own mind” Frigga chuckled “maybe I should return later to tell you of your release?”

“I am not lo….. release?” I said turning to face her.

Smirking from the other side of this cage she said, “Yes I have managed to convince your fath..”

“He is not my father”

“Fine I managed to convince the Allfather of the idiocy in your imprisonment but I must warn you your release is not the freedom you wish for”

“What do you mean mother?” My voice grew quiet as a million thought of what that old oaf would to me.

“You will be casted out to MIdgard to learn your lesson and understand the severity of your actions with the requested help of those who had stopped you”

“WHAT?”

“My son I know it is not what you desire but you will still have your magic and after time when the allfather thinks you worthy he will grant you the freedom you want” Silence filled my cell as I pondered on the thought, Midgard was morbid but for my freedom would it hurt?

“My son if you are doubting any of the agreement I must tell you with time and your full freedom you will be rewarded with your names day weapon”

“I do not have one, unless. Gungnir?”

“Well your brothers refusing the throne and would be useless anyway in the hands of one unfamiliar with magic so yes, you show yourself worthy and the allfather will grant you Gungnir. But I do need an answer, Will you go? ”

Gungnir? Odin’s own spear, a spear filled with magic. A weapon that none has beaten? Maybe MIdgard will be not that bad. Definitely not with Gungnir on the line.

“Yes”

“Good you leave at sun down” And with that the one person I ever loved walked out of my cell leaving a hundred thing in mind and thousands of plots and plans to consider


	3. Chapter 3; Miss Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys its more of a filler chapter, Iv been busy alot lately sorry. And I wana think my first subscriber! YEAH YOU I LOVE YOU... so yeah.

**Chapter 3**

 

After the meeting I skipped down to the container to start fixing it. Jane laughed at me as I ran past bird brain stealing his sun glasses, I mean inside seriously dude it doesn't make you cool, and ran off. I think he going to get Nastasha on me…. eh.

I had not been in there often so it was a surprise as the room opened up like Narnia. Grabbing out my phone I started dancing to my jam fam, I'm serious I think I'm crazy talking to myself. Panic at the disco boomed through the room as I assessed the damage, broken propellor and lots of cracks in the metal lining underneath the cage thingie. And just a pile of shit on top and in the actual cage. Eh take a day or two, if they're lucky.

 

_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

_No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_

_Found another victim_

_But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

 

_You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now_

_You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_

_But we're so lucky, Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down_

_Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)_

_A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud, A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,_

_But back away from the water, babe, you might drown- The party i_ _sn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)_

 

To tell you I am a terrible singer but lifes gona get you down so kill their smile with a frown, I really am worrying about my mental health.

I spent 20 minutes making the cage at least able to hold someone it, but I was going to have to work on it tomorrow, what its a saturday I wana go home fam, innit blud!

_He-eyy Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_He-eyy Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway_

_I love her anyway_

_I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn_

_But I love her anyway Miss Jackson_

_Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?_

“Oi Madona start bloody packing up, Jane said she’s just going to finish off doing whatever the fuck she’s doing then we going bloody home alright?” Annabeth shouted laughing with… Captain Spandex? wtf I'm starting their…. doing the… fondue

erhhh

Like mega…

eck I want to be sick but I haven't eaten enough to do so.

Holy mother of Cadburys if she turns that nice little not so little virgin into … well her then I will… point and laugh to be honest.

“Shut it you slut, oh hi Apple!”

“Annabeth what does she mean by Apple? and hi Cornelia” Steve looks so confused. Haha serves him right I seen the picture and well steroids have a new meaning.

“Its Steve Jobs he makes phones in a company call bloody Apple” Annabeth said turning then pulling the captain along.

After tidying my stuff away I slowly strolled to Jane’s lab, announcing my departure as I left. Then after the ride home I got changed and watched too many episodes of Supernatural, what I'm only on season 3 I have 5 more to catch up with!, then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics ; Miss Jackson by Panic at the disco


	4. chapter 2; Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so you know the deal, kudos, subscribe and show your love or hate. DO I OWN MARVEL I WISH

Chapter 4

Morning was bright and fucking annoying. DAMN YOU SUN! well actually don't go I love you really.

Like always I got changed after showering and I still am not describing that. Today I got changed into black skinny jeans, combat boots, a long sleeve dark green top and finished with a dark purple ( or from the makers of blood orange….“violet”!) jacket. My hair I put in a bun as I am still working on the fish tank today.

After breakfast we headed out like always, thats another driver we have mentally scarred for life. But after arriving I was alone for everyone disappeared. So getting to work on the cage I danced like always to ma music, i'm just in a panicy mood..

_“This is gospel for the fallen ones Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies From pieces of broken memories_

_Oh_ _, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

_Oh, this is the beat of my hear, this is the beat of my heart_

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

_But they haven’t seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go ‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars The fear of falling apart And truth be told, I never was yours The fear, the fear of falling apart_ ”

“Miss Nightshade!” A voice woke me from my dancing and opening my eyes I saw the most stunning sight ever, there stood with Furious Nick was a gorgeous man.

Long black hair held a pale face with sharp cheekbones in perfection, emerald eyes filled with knowledge and mischief stared back at me in curiosity as I studied the man in silence.

Loki’s Pov

The trip to Midgard was tedious and I unfortunately was dressed in chains under the supervision of my brother until the Bifrost.

“Thor unlock the prisoner and do not hesitate to kill him if he shall try to escape” The old fool stated boredly.

Thor unlocked my chains and stepped back.

“Loki Laufeyson you are found to be unworthy of your title and unworthy of the love those around you have time and time again given freely. I Allfather and protector of the nine realms here by sentence you to exile in Midgard to learn the error of you ways” The lights of the Bifrost whirled on and I felt the magic tug at my body.

“And prove yourself worthy.” Thats when the Bifrost fully pulled me in landing in Midgard next to Thor.

“Come on brother”

“I am not your brother”

I interrupted noticing the mortals around us dressed in suits armed with those pathetic so called weapons the human adore. “Right then” the oaf looked hurt “lets go” and with no further adieu I was led into what did the mortals call them… ah yes a car.

When I arrived at the Helicopter I was explained my conditions of stay by the Director Fury, a name that suited like skin to bones.

“Mr Laufeyson due to the nature of your stay you will be given some freedom but until we can be sure you wont try anything you will be returning to you previous accommodation.” I tried to stay focused on what he was saying but I was really expecting all of this.

And the room currently held myself, Thor and those misfit heroes all starring with death in their eyes at me. “What about the repairs?” the man of iron questioned.

“Like I said yesterday if you were listening Stark, Cornelia is able to work around Mr Laufeyson” the man of iron looked happy grinning at me with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“good luck reindeer games”. What a delusional mortal.

“What do you mean son of Stark”

“Its just Tony point break, and reindeer games is stuck with Cornelia who well I will let you see, money to spend and tec to build I got to go Fury” And with that Tony walked out.

“Let me show you to your room, Barton on me” I was taken to the monsters cage room where a pretty mortal… no not pretty shes a mortal was dancing to an uplifting song.

“Miss Nightshade” Fury woke her.

Blue eyes with green specks stared at my own as we both stood there eyes locked. I grinned as I noticed her glaze wash over me in admiration, if this was the so called Cornelia I don't think I have much to fear. Infact looking upon the mortal it looks like so fun. She was shorter than myself about 5’9, blueie green eyes, bright ginger hair with what looks like green in it how peculiar. “Miss Nightshade let me introduce you to Mr Laufeyson your current roommate” Fury stated. “Yeah oh yeah ok Nicky” the lady Nightshade stumbled on her own words. How adorable


	5. Chapter 5;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry small even for me but Il post another later to make up :) love me please

chapter 5

“Natashas going to kill you” Barton said as he unlocked the fish tank door, ah yes well he is right about that.

“You know not many people can steal from the worlds greatest assassin and then make sure she doesn't notice for 2 weeks” He threw the other man inside and smiled at me as I put my tools down so I could talk to him face to face, GLADIATORS READY.. sorry but that was the mood, in my head.

“Go on give it back”

Mr Laufeyson sat up and I noticed him out of the corner of my eye, the good one, look me in a confused way which slowly grew into a grin.

Smiling at Birdbrain I walked up to him and stuck my hand over his neck and pulled back.

“What da…. no fucking way” His face, in my hand which was a moment ago was the spider womans arrow necklace dangling from a golden chain.

“Would you stop staring at the lady, your presence is truly irritating” Laufeyson spoke up.

Clint grabbed the chain and left with Nickylad. Now I stood alone with the god of mischief, of course I know who he is! I studied guys! Loki son of Laufeyson God of mischief and snowmen.

What can be broken when its name is spoken?

 

my sanity I joke, You can't break what you never had.

 

No the silence you idiot.. Who the heck am I calling a fricking de frack chatting to … eh But that silence dough.. is just killing me.

“So your Cornelia” His voice ahhhhh what can I say, sexy as raining men.

Ladies don’t worry cause they got plenty more

Men be falling like the rain so we ain't running out

Falling like the rain so we ain't running out

Falling like the rain so we ain't running out

Oh its raining men girl what you worry ’bout? Sorry distracting.

 

 

“Yeah I am Snowflake” He glared and I grinned.

 

"Well back to work” I muttered.


	6. chapter 6;Gangsta

Chapter 6.

The silence was killing me. The entire day was spent in silence as we both pretended not to look at each other but secretly trying to at the same time.I had started working on the control panels soon after he came so we weren't even in the tank together. But that man gives me the creeps, not the holy shit hes going to kill me creeps, the holy shit fuck me over creeps.

I swear for a virgin I am the most sexually frustrated person ever to cross this real, well not for a virgin, because I am virgin. Eh the ones who jokes don't get the blokes. There's a rhyme for you imaginary friends of mine.

“What was the tedious noise you were attempting to sing to?” Mr the devil himself spoke up making me jump and hit my head on the top of the table thingie.

I dropped the wires and stood up straight. His grin made me want to throttle him, wait tedious? no mother fucker calls my music tedious. “Thatd fam is panic at the disco blud you startin?” My gangsta comes up.

Shock filled his princey little face.

“What mortal?” He growled.

Me thinks he doesn't like my gangsta talk, oh how he would hate liverpool.

“I said fam are yah startin on me blud cuz Il shank you fam”

“You will do no such thing and for my sake stop that stupid voice!” He stood.

“Why darlin is it truley so annoying that you can not stand such amazingness?” I smiled.

Oh this is better then silence.

“Now listern here mortal…” He began before Jane interrupted.

“Off we go Corny the Horny before the twins leave us behind” she giggled waving to stompalot as I joined up near the door.

“See you tomorrow darlin”.


End file.
